


Tripping on Skies, Sipping Waterfalls

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Implied homophobia, Light Angst, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's leave this blue neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping on Skies, Sipping Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> okay, Hilda's parents are bigoted and homophobic in this (as well as being in general, prissy and imposing) so if any of that doesn't sit well with you, I'd give this a second thought to be honest. 
> 
> also I guess this counts as femslash February????

Hilda hated her home.

She was perfectly aware how teenage-angsty that sounded.

But she did. Hilda hated her family and her home with all her being. She hated how her parents were bigots, she hated being metaphorically locked in the closet whenever she stepped onto the property.

She hated how her only escape was the school that she hated and how she was forced to spent every hour she could out the house.

But tonight was different.

Tonight her mother had invited some family friends round and Hilda was expected to be quiet and look pretty at the dinner table, like some rare ornament. The idea grated on her and the fact that her parents had screamed at her to wear the dress they picked out and do her hair properly and not to embarrass them. She must be seen; never heard.

But still, Hilda grit her teeth and bit down on her words and smiled politely even as they talked about her like she wasn’t there. They talked about how young people had no respect, how they were constantly making up new genders and sexualities and how it was all a trend. How they couldn’t _wait_ for everyone to come to their senses and vote in a _sensible_ president that would make America great again.

Still, Hilda grit her teeth. Still, she bit back her words even when she felt them push against her teeth.

“Excuse me,” Hilda said as politely as she stood up from the table and left in the direction of the bathroom. Instead, Hilda slipped into her bedroom and tore off her dress, exchanging it for jeans and her hoodie.

As quietly as she could, Hilda pulled open her window and slipped out. She walked around to the car and started it up.

She didn’t care if her parents heard the car; she didn’t care if they shouted and they screamed at her; Hilda just wanted to drive.

So she did.

Hilda drove down the silent suburban streets, cursing them as she went. She hated what they were, what they stood for, everyone who lived there. She couldn’t wait until she was out of this hellhole.

Hilda drove until she recognised the streets and realised who she had driven to.  Her phone rang twice before someone picked up.

“ _Hilda?_ ”

“I’m outside.” Hilda said into the phone. “Do you want to go for a ride?”

“ _Sure. I’ll be right out._ ”

Hilda tapped her fingers on the steering wheels as she waited. The sky was a motley of pinks and oranges and gold and Hilda felt slightly relaxed by it. There was a tap at the passenger side window. Hilda couldn’t help but smile as she unlocked the door.

Ash was wearing a white dress and her hair was loose around her face and she looked like the closest thing to an angel that Hilda would ever know.

Hilda tried not to stare as Ash climbed into the seat next to her, adjusting the skirt around her. Ash’s hand rested on her own and Hilda gently twisted her hand to hold the other girl’s.

“Where are we going?” Ash asked, leaning back in her seat.

“Anywhere you want.” Hilda promised.

The car rolled down the street and Ash leaned forwards to take Hilda’s hand. Ash squeezed her hand and Hilda suddenly couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t understand how a few minutes of contact felt more loving than her whole life under her parent’s roof.

Hilda twined her fingers between Ash’s and ran her thumb over the girl’s heartbeat. There was something incredibly _primal_ \- something _ancient_ \- in Hilda’s chest and she wanted nothing more than to just stop the car so she could hold Ash forever.

The car stopped on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Hilda had to force her hands to let go of the wheel and got out the car, breathing in the cold sea air to calm herself. She leaned on the bonnet of the car and wrapped her arms around herself.

The door opened behind her and she felt the car dip slightly and Ash sat on the hood of the car. Her legs swung slightly and they stayed like that for a while; silent and breathing together.

“I don’t want to go back.” Hilda said to the ocean.

“I know,” Ash said to the sky.

“Can I stay at yours?” Hilda asked, turning to look at Ash.

“Of course. Did your parent’s find out?” Ash’s eyebrows pulled together and reached over, taking Hilda’s hand.

“Last week.” Hilda’s hand was tight around Ash’s but she didn’t mention it. “They read my text messages. I thought I was careful, deleting the ones that could make them suspicious, but one of them must have gotten through. They waited until I got home and just started screaming. My dad said that if I wasn’t careful that I’d be going to Hell. My mother said that it was disgusting.”

Hilda hung her head and she felt Ash’s thumb rub small circles along her knuckles. It was comforting and gentle and Hilda never wanted her to stop.

“I told them that there was nothing wrong with who I am. I still like boys, but right now I’m just going out with a girl right now.” Hilda said quietly. “I lied and said they were wrong. That I wasn’t _really_ going out with a girl. I’m sorry.” She leaned her head on the other girl’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Don’t be.” Ash whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Hilda’s dark hair.

The hint of purple was still visible and Ash remembered the day when Hilda called her in tears, telling her that her mother threatened to cut off her purple hair unless she dyed it a ‘normal’ colour again. It had broken Ash’s heart to hear Hilda that way and the next day she had held her until night fell.

“Don't go back.” Ash said, resting her cheek on Hilda’s head.

“I have to. They’re my parents.” Hilda said, staring out into the horizon as far as she could see.

“Not when they treat you like that they aren't.” Ash said quietly. They were quiet for a while, just breathing in the sun together. “We should run away.”

“Together? Where would we go?” Hilda asked.

“We could drive until we reach California or New York. Or we could hitch a plane and see the world.” Ash said. “We’d stay in motels and work odd jobs until we could afford a little place. Then you’d get a job with some big-shot engineering company and I’d work for the local paper and you could have your purple hair and parents would be way behind us.”

“That sounds really nice.” Hilda said softly. She closed her eyes and let herself indulge in the fantasy. “We could get a dog.”

“A cute little puppy,” Ash agreed. “And we’d take them for walks along the beach in the summer. We’d hold hands and laugh as they tried to carried sticks that were too big for them.” Hilda sighed and turned her head into the material of her girlfriend’s dress.

“I want that.” Hilda breathed. “I want that life with you.”

“We’ll get it some day.” Ash said, her eyelids sliding shut gently. “Some day. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi
> 
> I am thinking about expanding this into a series of one-shots maybe set in this kind of universe but idk right now


End file.
